You, Coffee and A Stupid Love Story
by Varnatsu
Summary: Hai, namaku Hinata Shouyou. Kau mau dengar curhatanku? Kalau begitu, kemarilah. Akan kuceritakan sesuatu tentang kisah cintaku. [KageHina] [Aged up Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou].


**You, Coffee and A Stupid Love Story**

Chara : Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

Warning for typos, gajetot story, dan ooc kejauhan.

(this is boy x boy love story

don't like don't read)

enjoy

.

.

.

.

Hai, namaku Hinata Shouyou, 26 tahun. Aku adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa dari sebuah perusahaan di kota kelahiranku, Sendai. Aku punya sebuah julukan yang diberikan oleh teman-teman padaku: Hinata si penggila kopi.

Tapi sesungguhnya, aku sama sekali bukan penggila kopi, atau yang seperti diduga oleh mereka. Ya, memang hampir selalu tiga sampai lima kali sehari aku meminum kopi. Jadi tidak ada yang salah dari panggilan itu. Yang salah adalah aku sendiri. Karena sebenarnya aku meminum kopi, bukan karena aku suka, tapi karena... seseorang. Namanya Kageyama Tobio. Dia adalah rekan kerjaku yang sudah kukenal sejak SMA dan sedikit... aku sukai.

Kau mungkin bertanya, apa maksud dari perkataanku kalau aku meminum kopi karena dia? Baik aku jelaskan. Untuk pertama, akan aku terangkan secara jelas satu hal terlebih dahulu. Aku menyukai Kageyama. Dan aku butuh kopi agar bisa menikmati rasa sukaku padanya.

Aku adalah seorang desainer. Dan di kantorku, itu adalah posisi yang paling melelahkan. Aku harus lembur setiap hari, bekerja hampir tidak ada jeda dari pagi sampai malam, terus dan terus menghadap komputer seperti zombie elektronik. Dan di saat istirahat tiba, biasanya mataku sudah mulai pada batasnya. Aku butuh memejamkan mata walau hanya sejenak. Padahal saat itulah kesempatanku satu-satunya bersama Kageyama.

Waktu minggu pertama aku bekerja di kantor ini, aku selalu tergeletak lelah saat pria besar itu mengajakku pergi ke kafetaria. Melihatku tak bertenaga seperti itu, Kageyama mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak membangunkan aku sama sekali, walau hanya untuk bertanya sejenak apa aku ingin pergi bersamanya atau tidak. Dia baru menepuk-nepuk pundakku saat jam istirahat selesai, sambil meninggalkan roti isi untuk makan siangku.

Aku tahu mungkin dia iba padaku. Tapi gara-gara itu, aku benar-benar kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku kehilangan kesempatanku untuk menikmati kebersamaan kami. Dan karena proyek kerja kami yang berbeda jauh, -aku ada di bagian desain dan dia di bagian distribusi- kami sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertatap muka waktu jam kerja.

Alhasil, aku meradang. Mengeluh berkali-kali karena hal itu. Semakin lama, kami jarang berkomunikasi. Ditambah lagi, semakin hari, semakin banyak aku dengar celotehan para gadis yang membicarakan Kageyama. Aku cemburu, aku tidak mau begini. Aku tidak ingin hanya karena kelelahan, aku jadi kehilangan Kageyama. Akhirnya, aku mencari cara agar aku bisa tetap bisa terjaga saat istirahat datang -dan kutemukan kopi sebagai solusinya.

Sejak saat itu, kopi selalu jadi penolongku.  
Sejak aku meminum kopiku, mataku tetap terbuka lebar saat Kageyama datang mengajakku makan siang. Akhirnya, setiap hari aku mengandalkan kopi.

Kopi, kopi dan kopi. Julukkan "Hinata si Penggila Kopi" itu pun muncul.

Dan mendadak masalah datang.

Selama ini, Kageyama lah yang paling sering melihatku meminum kopiku, karena memang hanya saat bersamanya lah aku ingin tetap terjaga. Entah kenapa, dia mulai memprotes kecanduanku. Dia mulai sering menceramahiku dengan masalah ini-itu yang kabarnya akan terjadi kalau aku terlalu banyak meminum kopi. Aku senang dia mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi tentu saja, hal itu hanya lewat seperti angin lalu padaku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

Kemarin,aku ke kafetaria dengannya, sama seperti biasanya. Tapi, karena ada sesuatu yang bertumpuk tak tertahan di kandung kemih, aku pamit untuk ke toilet sebentar. Begitu aku kembali, kutemukan segelas jus jeruk di hadapanku.

"Kopiku belum datang?" Tanyaku padanya sambil melongokkan kepala ke arah stand penjual makanan tempat kami memesan sebelumnya.

"Kubatalkan pesananmu, aku suruh pelayannya ganti dengan jus." Jawabnya datar, suaranya terdengar tebal.

"Ha? Kenapa kau menukarnya?"

"Kau itu terlalu banyak minum kopi, bodoh! Sekali-sekali belilah sesuatu yang menyehatkan!"

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku butuh kopi?!" Aku sengaja lebih memilih kata 'butuh' ketimbang 'suka' agar lebih menguatkan alasanku untuk bersikap egois.

"Butuh buat apa?" Kageyama mengalihkan muka tidak suka.

"Kau tahu aku harus minum kopi agar aku tetap bisa bekerja!" Dan mengobrol denganmu, batinku menyuplai.

"Kalau begitu istirahat, bodoh! Dulu kau juga selalu istirahat 'kan pada jam makan siang? Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan? Sekarang kau malah memaksakan diri seperti ini! Kalau soal makanan, biar aku yang bawakan roti isi untukmu!

Aku menggertakkan gigi "Terserah padaku, dong! Aku yang minum kok!" Aku mengambil jus jeruk itu "Akan kutukarkan lagi."

"Ah hei! Jangan bodoh!"

Kageyama menahan lenganku. Tapi sedikit hati-hati karena jus itu mulai bergoyang dan hampir tumpah pada saat tangan kami bertemu.

"Apa sih?" Aku berusaha menarik tanganku.

"Minum ini saja, aku yang bayar!" Kageyama mengajak beradu keegoisan,dia sudah tidak peduli dengan pandangan mata-mata heran yang mengerubungi kami di kafe itu.

"Lepas bodoh, nanti jusnya tumpah!"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah ditukar!"

"Aku yang minum ini Kageyama, kenapa kau ikut campur?!"

"Kan sudah kubilang kau-" mendadak, tangan Kageyama menyenggol bagian mulut gelas itu dan,  
jus nya pun tumpah ke bajuku.

Kami berdua terpaku. Mataku membola saat memandangi kemejaku yang sudah basah berhiasi cairan berwarna kuning. Beberapa merambat sampai celana dan menetes ke sepatu. Emosiku langsung meledak dengan segera.

Kageyama, pelaku tunggal dalam kejadian, langsung terlihat agak gugup.  
"Ma,.maaf." dia segera mengambil sapu tangan dari saku dan mengelap bajuku, "habisnya kau-"

"Habisnya apa?!" Bentakku kesal karena dia justru berniat menyalahkan aku, "kalau kau tidak menarik tanganku tadi,jus nya tidak akan tumpah bodoh!"

"Itu karena kau-"

"Apa?! Aku kenapa?! Kau mau bilang karena aku egois dengan kopiku, begitu?! Kau mau bilang aku yang keras kepala,begitu?! Ini salahmu, bodoh! Salahmu! Ini salahmu! Salahmu karena membuatku kecanduan kopi begini! Salahmu yang tidak peka!" Bibirku mulai tidak terkontrol karena emosi. Kageyama yang juga terus berniat membalas mulai kewalahan, sekaligus mulai kebingungan dengan kalimat yang kuucapkan. "Kau yang salah di sini, Kageyama!"

"Kenapa aku?! Apa hubungannya denganku?!"

Aku merampas paksa sapu tangan yang dipegang oleh Kageyama dan membantingnya ke tanah, lalu mendorong Kageyama mundur, "Cari tahu sendiri, KAGEYAMA NO BAKA!"

"Ah, hei! Hinata!"

Aku pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku yakin kami sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar karena hal konyol. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya fokus pada kakiku yang berlari kencang, dengan Kageyama yang mulai mengekor di belakang.

Yah begitulah. Itu kejadian kemarin sih. Kalau hari ini, kami sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Lha kok bisa? Bagaimana ceritanya? Yaaa ada lah pokoknya. Aneh ya? Haha,jangan heranlah, yang namanya kisah cinta di manapun juga pasti membingungkan.

\- Hinata Shouyou, Sendai - Miyagi - Jepang.  
20 Oktober 20xx

.

.

.

 **note : Ini Hinata lagi curhat, jadi kalo ceritanya kepotong di tengah, jangan protes sama Var ya, protes ke Hinata aja xD *kabur**


End file.
